


Things May Take a While (To Come Back Around)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt, Castiel gets separated from his vessel, leaving Dean with a very confused, very cold Jimmy Novak. Dean looks after Jimmy while Sam goes to Bobby for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things May Take a While (To Come Back Around)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Feeder song entitled "Comes Back Around"

The wind howled outside, battered the walls of the log cabin as though trying to knock the whole edifice down. Each blast, each fresh gust of wind led Dean further down the path of thinking there was the proverbial big bad wolf standing directly outside, trying to gain access and slay both himself and Jimmy Novak. Of course, he knew there was no big bad wolf out there, wasn't a big bad wolf anywhere. He knew that if there was anything out there, it would be far worse than some mangy mutt trying to score a half pound of crispy bacon by huffing and puffing a house down. He corrected himself - in their case it would be a freezing cold hunter and an indifferent vessel to an angel, but that was straying too far into semantics right then for him.

Dean let his mind wander over the events of the past few hours, of travelling into the Colorado mountains to gank a witch hiding out in a snow bound wooden hut, that threatened the livelihood of a nearby town by eating all of the town's children. Dean shuddered at the memory of her leering face and remembered once again how much he truly hated freaking witches. He sighed, thought of the resultant fight that had resulted in the witch unleashing one final spell before she died. No one had known quite what that spell had been until Castiel spoke and they'd realized that Castiel wasn't there any more, that he'd returned to being Jimmy Novak again.

Unlike the last time that Castiel had ditched out of his vessel's body, they knew where he'd gone, banished into the ether and floating somewhere lost, waiting for the chance to pop right back into his own body again, or rather, borrowed body. No one knew when that might happen, unable to fully understand the witch's spell now that Castiel had gone, taking with him all chances of figuring out just what in God's name was happening. Sam had made the suggestion to leave, to head for Bobby's and therefore strengthening their chance of returning Castiel to where he belonged, but Dean had outright refused.

"No way, Sammy," he'd said, shaking his head vehemently at his younger brother. "Castiel's floating about out there somewhere. We just can't leave him here. We have to wait for him to return, okay? I'm not leaving without Cas."

And Dean had stood there staring so resolutely at his brother that Sam had no choice but to agree wearily.

"Fine," he'd said, turning his gaze to Jimmy curiously, who was looking a little disconcerted over being left without an angel inside him any more.

It seemed as though the man had forgotten just what it meant to be a man, and not an angel riding a man's body. Dean had turned to face him, heart going out to him with his big blue confused eyes, vaguely scared expression, and had gone to wrap one arm securely around his body to aid with comforting him. Castiel may not have been inhabiting his body, but Jimmy was what Dean looked at when he was with Castiel, and Jimmy was what was attractive on the outside to Dean.

And so Dean and Jimmy had stayed in the dead witch's hut while Sam borrowed the car to travel to Bobby's place, promising to be back as soon as he could with Bobby himself, or failing that, more information. Dean had grunted, while Jimmy had remained typically silent, soft slouch gentle against Dean's body and in no way reminiscent of Castiel's ramrod straight posture. The hunter hadn't minded, the warmth, the easiness with which Jimmy let himself be held was all that had mattered to him at that point.

Dean had watched his brother leave, before he'd turned to Jimmy and said - "We'll get this sorted out, Jimmy, okay? Same to you, Cas."

This last was directed to the wooden ceiling, which Dean felt stupid even doing as he wasn't usually in the habit of talking to ceilings in the hopes of his angelic lover floating there. Jimmy had huffed out a laugh at the sight, despite the fact that he'd known why Dean had been doing it. The hunter hadn't said anything, just grinned ruefully and nudged his lover's vessel affectionately, before leaving his side to make up a fire in the grate. He for one needed the warmth to settle through his chilled flesh and icy veins, so he was certain Jimmy must feel the same.

Dean finally looked up, dragged from his internal reverie of that afternoon and returning to the present when Jimmy shifted against him, and settled closer towards Dean's body. The other man's patient gaze was intent on the flickering flames before them, clearly not bothered by being held close by Dean. The sight of fire was warm but offered up no real chance of heat, was merely a vague illusion of it. It was fighting a losing war with the myriad drafts that skittered across every surface of the cabin, blowing in through every crack and every chink in the wall. Dean shivered still further, settled down into his blanket where he at least had a modicum of warmth there. The hunter still had no way of knowing just how Jimmy had found the blanket, but he had and Dean was grateful for the scant warmth it provided.

Jimmy turned liquid blue eyes onto the hunter, noticed that Dean was shivering, teeth chattering slightly as the hunter stared resolutely at the fire. It looked to Jimmy as though Dean was trying to ignite the fire into greater efforts by force of will alone. Jimmy sighed, then angled his arm still closer about Dean's body, drawing him in against his side gently. Dean rested his head on Jimmy's shoulder, eyes drifting slightly closed as he stole the other man's body warmth gratefully. He felt the warm press of Jimmy's soft, pliant lips against his temple, before he sighed, temporarily forgetting the cold and the discomfort for an all too fleeting instant.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Jimmy asked, light voice tickling against the hunter's ear and making him shiver anew, although, admittedly not from the cold this time.

No, this time it was all pure sexual desire, milk and honey and the creamiest of chocolate held within a few scant words, as though Jimmy were promising him far more than merely asking him an innocuous question.

"Cursing the fact that we got trapped out here with the mother of all storms raging outside," Dean said, wearily yawning as he tilted his head far enough back to get a glimpse of Jimmy's profile without having to take his head away from his lover's shoulder.

Dean still felt a little strange at calling Jimmy his lover, considering that Castiel was really his lover and not Jimmy. Jimmy had been an unwitting participant in their relationship, which Dean suddenly felt a little guilty about, as though he'd coerced him into something he didn't want to be involved in. Although by the way that Jimmy now held Dean, had agreed so readily to get beneath the blanket with him, the hunter surmised that the other man had long since come to terms with Dean's relationship with the angel and even now welcomed the comfort of Dean's body.

"I don't think storms are capable of having children, Dean," Jimmy said to Dean's previous statement, blandly, the only indication of any trace of humor being the corners of his lips curving ever so slightly in the Jimmy way of a grin.

Dean still had to process what he'd said to even get the joke, if joke it genuinely was. For one instant, the hunter thought he was talking to Castiel again, had to force himself away from thoughts of his angel back to his angel's vessel once more.

"Yeah, you think? Shut up, Jim," Dean said, in response, wearily, despite the fact that he was struggling not to grin, lame joke though it had been.

Jimmy remained silent, lips curving up into a gentle smile as Dean settled more comfortably into his side, pulling the soft blanket closer around their bodies to trap in some warmth. Jimmy's slender fingers plucked at the wool experimentally, dragging the fabric closer still around them, bodies slowly warming beneath the wool.

"What were you really thinking about, Dean?" Jimmy asked, voice tight as though he needed to be reassured about something that only he knew.

Dean didn't know, but could make an educated guess as to what was troubling Jimmy, why he'd asked the same question twice.

"Cas, kinda," he replied, gently. "I'm just wondering where he is after the witch sent him away, whether he's alright. Aren't you?"

He fell silent and Jimmy continued staring into the fire, face strangely blank, more like the stern emotionless face of Castiel rather than the more mobile face of Jimmy Novak.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Jimmy replied, finally, light voice gentle. "I feel kinda empty without him there, like he's all I have left in the world. Now he's gone."

"Hey," Dean said, gruffly, nudging Jimmy with one well muscled shoulder roughly, in an attempt to attract Jimmy's attention to him once more. "Hey."

"What?" Jimmy asked, finally turning one sad blue eyed gaze onto him, looking even more like the proverbial kicked puppy dog than ever before.

"Don't say things like that, Jim. I know you can't go back to your family, but you've got me. You've got Sammy. You've got Castiel when he's there. He'll come back I promise," he offered, with a supportive smile. "If that's not something more than nothing, then I'm as dead as a dildo."

"That's a dodo, Dean," Jimmy said, even as he started to laugh at the hunter's choice of words.

"Made you laugh though, didn't I?" Dean asked, as he grinned back at the man next to him.

Jimmy chuckled, eyes sparkling in the light thrown out from the fire, and crinkling at the corners in fine lines. His face looked bright, cheerful, more animated than Castiel's ever was and Dean wondered if he could ever get Castiel to grin and laugh like that. It was something to be worked upon at least. He knew that the angel was capable of smiling, had even seen him smiling on a couple of occasions - usually at something that Dean had said or done. It always made the hunter feel good whenever he did see a flicker of a smile cross Castiel's face, as though the smallest part of humanity was starting to rub off on him at last.

Dean watched Jimmy chuckling next to him, and thought that Jimmy wasn't so bad when you got to know him. Sure, Dean was in love with Castiel, a whole other being that kept the true one belonging to the body under wraps, yet still Dean knew that he could love Jimmy too if ever he had to. He shuddered, turned away the thought of ever spending his life without Castiel, Jimmy as a substitute or no Jimmy. Life without Castiel would be unbearable, unthinkable, unforgivable for the hunter and he wouldn't allow it. Castiel was his, belonged to him as much as he belonged in turn to the angel. He blew out a heavy breath as he thought that this was what true love must feel like, all consuming and tiring as it took its toll upon a person's heart and soul.

He turned his gaze back to Jimmy, saw that the other man had been watching him while he'd been flying on the wings of Castiel-and-love fancy, and he wondered if Jimmy had seen any of his emotions displayed behind his distant gaze. By the soft, tender look behind Jimmy's eyes, Dean thought that he had and he turned away, unable to look into the other man's tender blue gaze for a second longer.

"I know how you feel about Castiel, Dean," Jimmy said, softly, reaching out to rest one hand upon the side of Dean's neck in a claiming gesture.

Dean's eyes drifted closed at that, and it felt to him as though Castiel was touching him all over again. Of course, the fingers were the same even if the soul was not. It led him to wonder just how much of the gestures belonged to Jimmy and how many belonged to Castiel. He shook himself, then thought that of course, the angel would have to borrow something from the man in terms of intimate gestures, not having done anything even close to the same in Heaven.

Jimmy smiled when he felt the sudden tension in Dean's neck float away, and the hunter slowly relaxed into his touch, expression softening and relaxing into something more loving and real. Jimmy repeated his earlier statement regarding Dean's feelings towards Castiel, before expanding on what he'd meant.

"Don't ever think you're taking advantage of me just because I can't say yes, or no to anything. I mean me as in Jimmy, not me when I'm Castiel," Jimmy said, with a shrug.

He smirked, admitting with that one look to getting confused himself between his own two personalities.

"Now in anyone else that would sound plain crazy,." Dean said, with a snort, before waving a hand to let the other man know he'd been joking. "I'm sorry, Jim, that wasn't called for. You're not crazy. I guess what I should say is thanks. It's good - good to know I'm not taking advantage of you or anything."

He coughed and shuffled slightly against the hard wooden floor beneath his ass, feeling uncomfortable with the position he was in both physically and conversationally. Jimmy let him settle down, before he slid one arm tight around Dean's waist, curling his fingers against the hunter's side possessively. He felt Dean stiffen then relax, muscles molding into him as Dean slowly turned to face him. He saw Dean stare at his mouth, a hungry look in his eyes and he smiled, lips parted slightly. He smiled wider when Dean's breath huffed audibly from his mouth an d the hunter almost made a move to lean in and kiss him.

"It's alright; you can kiss me," Jimmy said, gently. "I know you want to. It's not like you're cheating on Cas or anything. Just think of it as keeping his vessel warm for him."

Dean gaped at Jimmy for an instant and saw the look of amusement trapped deep within the other man's cerulean blue gaze, lips soft and smiling at him. Dean grinned, finally, before he leant in and claimed a tentative kiss from Jimmy's mouth gently. He felt Jimmy respond, lips soft and pliable beneath his own and just as interested in him as he was in Jimmy. He slipped his fingers behind Jimmy's neck to deepen the kiss, fingers lacing through soft dark hair as Jimmy opened his mouth for him readily.

Dean couldn't help but think as he slipped his tongue inside Jimmy's mouth and felt the other man tentatively suck on it, that Castiel's kisses were different to Jimmy's, for all his thoughts of the angel borrowing gestures from the man. Castiel's kisses were something else entirely, heady, intoxicating, like the kisses of someone who was only just getting used to human gestures - which in Castiel's case, was quite true. Jimmy's kisses by comparison were awkward, more human and clumsy, yet just as sexy, just as pleasurable as Castiel's had been and would be again.

The hunter pressed against Jimmy's side, pressed him down against the hard floor beneath them while attempting to at least keep the blanket covering their bodies now they'd gotten warm. He slotted himself between Jimmy's legs, felt the other man's erection press enticingly against his own and ground down instinctively. Jimmy moaned into Dean's open mouth, sucked on the hunter's tongue, slight whimpers breaking from his throat as he met Dean's thrusts with matching thrusts of his own.

Dean grappled with Jimmy's clothing, breaking away from kissing him to growl in frustration over the other man having too many clothes on. Jimmy chuckled at that, encouraged Dean to move so that Jimmy could quickly undress himself. He watched as Dean's reluctance made him sluggish, yet the hunter still pulled away, allowing Jimmy to make short work of his tie, his shirt and suit jacket.

Dean's eyes wandered over Jimmy's body, amazed that it still looked the same despite the different personality inside and moved further away to allow Jimmy to remove his shoes, socks and pants. The hunter licked his lips slowly, tried to swallow past his constricted throat at the sight of Jimmy's arousal curling his dick up towards his lean abdomen. Dean quirked his eyebrows lasciviously at that, knowing that the other man certainly didn't have a problem with sleeping with him, just like he'd said.

"Aren't you going to get undressed, Dean? Or are you planning on spending the rest of the evening staring at me?" Jimmy asked, with a playful pout that pushed his full mouth out into a kissable shape.

Dean could tell by the shine of his eyes that Jimmy was playing with him, and he shook his head at him, grumbling about freaking pushy lovers. Dean had to stop himself at that, wondered if he was being presumptuous over calling Jimmy his lover, when actually Castiel was. When Jimmy didn't protest or correct him, the hunter stood, quickly undressed, before searching through his bag nearby. Dean was suddenly glad that Sam had had the foresight to leave he bag where he had, but there was no way Dean was going to thank him for it. Even though Sam knew that his relationship with Castiel undoubtedly extended to the physical, Dean wasn't about to advertise it, preferring to keep it private between them now that the relationship was becoming steadily more serious. One night stands had been one thing; a steady relationship was a completely different kettle of fish for the elder Winchester, a kettle he was unused to and finding that he rather liked.

He finally found the lube and returned to the patiently waiting Jimmy's side and ducking beneath the blanket with him, snuggling between his legs and beneath the warm woollen confines draped over them both. Jimmy sighed, slim chest rising and falling as he watched Dean lick his lips, wetting the firm surfaces in an almost nervous gesture. Jimmy smiled softly, could see why Castiel loved Dean so much. Really, the hunter was beautiful despite his brokenness, his unfailing sense to blame himself for everything even when it blatantly wasn't his fault.

He reached up, cradled Dean's face between warm hands and smiled when the hunter impaled him with green eyes turned dark with lust but remained silent, wordless, tender. Dean stared down in the familiar face staring up at him, vaguely familiar spirit peeking out from behind gentle blue eyes that spoke of so much, of missing his family now sadly out of reach, of finding a replacement for them in Dean.

On an impulse Dean leant in, pressed a kiss to Jimmy's soft sweet mouth, enjoyed the kisses he received in return, before pulling away to spread lube over his fingers liberally. Jimmy watched as Dean's hand dipped down between them, angled up towards his tight hole and started stroking around the muscled ridge teasingly. Jimmy whined, pushed his hips against Dean's hand eagerly, pleading with him to prepare him quickly. A fleeting smile flittered across Dean's face before he breached Jimmy, stretching tightly bunched muscles wider and making the other man moan loudly into the crackling fire silence.

Dean was achingly hard by the time he'd finished preparing Jimmy for penetration and he leant away, smoothed lube over his straining flesh swiftly before settling down between Jimmy's legs again. Jimmy canted them wider around him, ankles resting upon Dean's ass to give the hunter better access to him, knowing that it was what Castiel liked, and would do for Dean. The hunter lifted surprised eyebrows at Jimmy, surprised that the other man remembered Castiel's preferences, but made no comment over it. He thought that of course Jimmy would know as well as Dean did just what Castiel liked; he'd played host to an angel for months and probably knew Castiel slightly better than Dean did himself. Jimmy had had the advantage of knowing Castiel's mind when Dean couldn't, didn't.

Jimmy cried out when Dean finally penetrated him, easing his dick slowly into Jimmy's tight little hole, groaning with the effort and the feel of Jimmy's channel around his dick. Jimmy shuddered against him, heels digging into Dean's ass and pushing him in deeper, sighing when the hunter was fully sheathed inside him finally. Dean felt as though the shadow of Castiel was watching over them somewhere, perhaps approving of their coupling in front of the fire.

Dean closed his eyes, silently asked where Castiel was before his mind skittered away on waves of pleasure radiating from his dick as he started thrusting into Jimmy. Deep groans split the air, mutual moans of aroused pleasure bouncing between them as they fucked and rutted before the roaring flames of an open fire. Jimmy remembered all the right places to touch on Dean's body, caressed them continuously in just the way that Castiel did before him, and made Dean curse and moan with deep grunts just as he did with Castiel.

The hunter fell into his natural rhythm, hips rolling and rutting against Jimmy's hips, thrusting into him and caressing Jimmy in the places he knew Castiel liked. Jimmy groaned, body arching up into Dean's, arousal thick and heavy in the air between them as he drew closer to his climax.

Jimmy started touching himself eagerly, staring up into Dean's slack, aroused, flushed face, enjoying the sight of his lover unravelling on top of him, green eyes blown wide with lustful intent. Jimmy felt his orgasm coil through him, tightening him in all the right places, dick jerking beneath the force of his hand as he rubbed his fingers over his thick shaft eagerly.

Dean's eyes focussed suddenly when Jimmy's cries, thin and birdlike in human fragility, suddenly started to grow deeper, gruffer, voice changing and not from desire. A familiar, almost alien look peered out from Jimmy's previously friendly all too human eyes and Dean knew that Castiel had finally come back to him, right in the middle of sex.

Castiel moaned Dean's name loudly, hands joining his heels upon Dean's ass and pushing downwards, pushing Dean further into his body. The hunter complied, rutted heavily against his lover's hips, striking against his lover's prostate over and over again.

Dean cried out suddenly, let go and spurted deep within his lover's body, screaming first for Jimmy and then for Castiel, body shaking with the force of his orgasm burning its way through his body. He felt, mere seconds later, Castiel's seed spilling out over his skin as the angel beneath him climaxed, hoarse shouts of Dean's name bursting out from a mouth that had spoken with a soft Pontiac accent mere moments before.

The hunter slumped down upon Castiel's bare, sweaty shoulder, shaking from the force of his orgasm and with relief that his lover was returned to him. Castiel smiled gently and stroked Dean's hair with one slender hand continuously until the hunter turned his face up to look at him. No matter how much he liked Jimmy, no matter how much he'd been beginning to love Jimmy as a person, he was still glad to have his angel back with him and that the witch's last spell hadn't been permanent and had worn off quicker than they'd all imagined.

"Where were you, Cas?" Dean murmured against Castiel's soft lips, claiming them in a gentle kiss before the angel had time to speak.

"I was here all the time, trapped in the room. I was near the ceiling, invisible," Castiel said, gruff voice soothing and vibrating against Dean's mouth when the hunter pulled away far enough for Castiel to speak. "I was able to re-enter Jimmy when you were making love to him. His concentration was diverted onto you, making it easier for me to slip back inside him."

"If you were here the whole time, then you were watching me with Jimmy," and Dean didn't seem to know whether to look outraged or amused by the realization.

"I was," Castiel replied, voice warm with amusement of his own. "Like Jimmy said, you were keeping my vessel warm for me."

"You kinky son of a bitch, Cas," Dean said, finally giving into the laughter bubbling just beneath the surface, before raining kisses down upon Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, glad to have him back again.

While kissing Castiel roughly, the sudden thought occurred to Dean that things may take a while to come back around to how they ought to be, but come around they did. He'd started off the day with Castiel as his lover, had had him taken away and temporarily replaced with Jimmy, before things had come back around to Castiel being his lover again.

Dean snorted at the strange turn of his own thoughts, before he lost himself to Castiel's kisses, Castiel's all too borrowed body once more, glad to have his lover back indefinitely this time. He wondered how long it would take Sam to return, decided to just worry about that later. All he wanted was Castiel, to make love to him before the flames of a now roaring fire while they still had the chance ...

-fini- ﻿


End file.
